Secreto
by Onmyuji
Summary: Ese sería el pequeño secreto de Natsu y Lucy. En tanto Erza y Mirajane los descubrían.


**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

_Retomando mi idea del NaLu, mi favorito es, sin duda, ese que es tan ligero y sutil que te deja un buen sabor de boca; sin llegar a fastidiar de lo dulce que es. De ahí salió este oneshot que espero sea de su agrado. ¡Disfruten! :D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Secreto<strong>

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail era como un libro abierto.<p>

No había nada que no se supiera entre los miembros del gremio, de cualquier índole y bajo cualquier circunstancia; tan transparentes en todos los ámbitos, incluyendo la vida privada y personal de cada uno. Era tal la clase apertura a esta clase de temas, que la vida íntima de cada miembro era cuidadosamente protegida: un acuerdo implícito de no indagar más de lo que era, ni de husmear donde a uno lo llamaban; la vida privada de todos los magos de Fairy Tail se quedaba en eso, en la sagrada privacidad.

─¿Estás segura?

─¡Por supuesto que estoy segura! ¡Sus últimas tres misiones fueron juntos, y _solos_! ─Resaltó a consciencia la última palabra─, No me sorprendería que en una de tantas misiones, se hubiesen casado en secreto.

Echó un vistazo disimulado a la mesa aludida y luego volvió a concentrar su atención en su interlocutor─. No parece que su relación sea diferente de lo que normalmente es.

Excepto claro, para esas dos mujeres del demonio que se habían encargado de manosear vilmente la vida íntima y las relaciones románticas de prácticamente todos en el gremio.

El cerebro malvado detrás de las infames noticias del _Sorcerer Magazine_ sobre amoríos extraños; Fairy Tail era objeto del abuso de la reina de las hadas y el mismo demonio desde su interior.

Erza y Mirajane.

A pesar de las malas relaciones entre ambas mujeres en algún tiempo al pasado; Erza y Mira habían hecho buenas migas luego de que detectaron el amor flotando en el aire del gremio, haría quién sabe cuánto. Desde entonces, su tema de conversación favorito eran los desvaríos románticos que ambas, auto proclamadas cupidos de Fairy Tail, realizaban con tal de salirse con la suya.

Ambas magas clase S se acercaron más la una a la otra y siguieron con la mirada a la mesa en que ellos comían esa tarde en particular. Happy y Natsu hacían numeritos jugando con la comida de manera graciosa y Lucy reía antes de lanzarles lo primero que se encontrara en frente.

¿Normal? Bastante.

Pero a los experimentados ojos de Mirajane, algo era totalmente diferente. Algo que Erza aún no detectaba, pero que pronto lo haría─. ¿Lo ves?

─Mira, yo no veo nada.

─Míralo. Justo ahí.

Cuando entre risas, Natsu se inclinó hacia su _nakama_, pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Lucy de manera rápida pero gentil, con un peculiar cuidado por no tocar nada indebido. Los ojos de Erza se abrieron enormes al darse cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle. La maga del _take over_ se sonrió completamente satisfecha.

─¡Es cierto!

─Te lo dije.

─Pero, pero... ¿Desde cuándo? Es decir... ─Erza titubeó despacio antes de recolectarse y hablar con más calma─. Natsu nunca ha mencionado algo. Con o sin Lucy. ─Y eso realmente la alarmaba. Siendo tan amiga del mago de fuego, le sorprendió saberse ajena a todo esto de Natsu y Lucy.

─Eso es sencillo. Ellos lo están manteniendo en secreto.

_«De nosotras»_. Ese fue el golpe que su orgullo como magas ocupaba. Porque ni un solo mago en el gremio sería capaz de mantener algún secreto oculto por mucho tiempo. Y el _dragon slayer_ y la maga de espíritus estelares no eran la excepción.

─Tenemos que zanjar esto. Ahora. ─Declaró Titania, contundente, mientras iniciaba sus pasos hacia la mesa donde ambos magos y un exceed reían.

─¿Quieres una mano? ─Mira se soltó el delantal para acompañar a Erza, cuando la pelirroja la detuvo.

─Estará bien. Dame sólo un momento. ─Insistió Erza que ya se alejaba de ella y caminaba hasta el risueño trío que comenzaba a calentarle la cabeza con las ideas de Mirajane.

─¡Oh! ¡Erza! ─Lucy la detectó mientras se acercaba y Titania no perdió de vista los movimientos de Natsu, quien casualmente soltaba a Lucy para tomar un buen trozo de ternera de su plato e hincarle los colmillos y continuar comiendo.

─Hola chicos. ─Animó ella despacio mientras se sentaba con ellos y los veía comer con risillas alegres─. ¿Volvieron hoy?

─¡Aye! ─Happy saltó sobre Natsu comiendo un buen pescado y Lucy le sonrió con condescendencia. Erza frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba sus reacciones.

─¡Mmmh! ¿Sucede algo, Erza? ─Natsu fue el primero en hablar mientras veía a la pelirroja estudiarlos meticulosamente y su instinto lo hizo hablar, con la boca llena de comida.

─Nada realmente. Es sólo que hablaba con Mira y-...

─¿Y? ─Natsu y Lucy la observaron con curiosidad mientras ambos se inclinaban hacia adelante con complicidad, intrigados por la sospechosa actitud de la maga de la armadura.

─Ustedes dos. Han estado haciendo misiones, juntos.

─Bueno, somos un equipo. Eso no es raro. ─Natsu no le veía nada malo a eso. Y Lucy tampoco. Ambos continuaron con su comida casualmente mientras Titania sonreía con complicidad antes de echarle un ojo a Mirajane en la barra.

─_Solos_.

─Exactamente igual que siempre, cuando Gray pasa de nosotros para irse de misión con Juvia y tú decides tomar misiones sola. ─Apuntó Lucy sagazmente, al tiempo que tomaba su taza de té y le daba un sorbo muy despacio, concentrándose en su sabor. Natsu secundó su respuesta y ambos se quedaron callados unos momentos antes de que Titania sonriera autosuficiente y soltara, sin anestesia alguna.

─_Ustedes dos están saliendo_. ─Aquella declaración fue triunfal. Natsu y Lucy se observaron mutuamente antes de completar las declaraciones de Erza.

─¡Por supuesto que estamos saliendo! ─Natsu arrancó un trozo de carne de su comida y con la boca llena, habló─. Somos amigos, eso es normal.

¡Normal! ¡Su situación era todo menos normal! Erza amplió su sonrisa en defensa y habló de nuevo, segura de sus convicciones─. Podrán engañar a todos, pero a mí no. Ustedes dos son pareja.

¿Pareja? Natsu y Lucy se quedaron pasmados mientras volvían a su intercambio de miradas, el extrañado y Lucy ligeramente sonrojada. Se vieron un intenso momento, que provocó que Erza soltara chillidos de emoción internos al ver esa danza de miradas tan cómplices.

Luego ocurrió lo inesperado.

Se echaron a reír en sonoras carcajadas.

La cara de Erza era todo un poema. Incluso Happy, que hasta el momento no había prestado mucha atención por estar comiendo, observó a ambos magos reírse de algún chiste no contado antes de acompañarlos en la risa.

Para ese momento, Mirajane ya se había acercado y escuchado todo. Esos dos eran densos, había que darles el mérito, pero tenían que ser muy idiotas para no darse cuenta de lo obvio.

Lo obvio que era que ahí había _algo_.

─Oh, parece que nos hemos equivocado esta ocasión, _Erza-chan_. ─Habló la albina de ojos azules con una voz espectralmente dulce; luego de aparecer detrás de la pelirroja, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro. Erza se giró a verla y notó el brillo diabólico en los ojos de zafiro y sonrió mientras la dejaba continuar, de fondo a las carcajadas del Salamander y la manga rubia─. Parecía que todo era tan claro, pero no. Después de todo, Natsu no podría encontrar pareja siendo tan denso como es y Lucy jamás tendrá novio como siga aceptando misiones sola con Natsu. ─Mirajane se calló al notar que el par dejaba de reírse y le dedicaba extrañas miradas y luego, en un gesto dramático, añadió─. _Erza-chan_ y yo lamentamos haberlos puesto en tal predicamento. ─Concluyó, sonriendo dulcemente.

Sin embargo, Lucy y Natsu no pudieron estarse en paz ahora que aquellos comentarios se habían sembrado en sus cabezas. Erza observó a Mirajane mientras Lucy se revolvía incómoda con la tensión; antes de decidir levantarse de la mesa, sonriendo animosamente para disimular.

─¿Saben algo? Tengo muchos deseos de comer esa tarta de moras de la pastelería. Iré a comprar. ─Anunció la maga de espíritus estelares mientras se retiraba de la mesa, dejando a Mirajane, Erza, Happy y Natsu seguirle con la mirada y caminar alegremente hasta la salida de gremio.

─¡Hey, Lucy! ─La aludida se detuvo a medio camino a la entrada y se giró en dirección a la mesa que había estado ocupando, donde Natsu terminaba de zamparse la ternera y, limpiándose la boca con uno de los brazos, saltó de su sitio para acercarse a ella─. ¡Te acompaño! ¿Vienes Happy? ─Y ahora los cuatro dedicaron su atención al exceed, quien sonriente se levantó para seguirlos hasta que recibió las miradas malditas y amenazadoras de Titania y la demonio del _take over_.

─¡Me quedo! ─Chilló mientras corría como alma que lleva el demonio hasta la barra a buscar algo más que picar para comer, dejando que Lucy y Natsu se marcharan finalmente sin decir más nada.

Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos de paciente silencio hasta que Happy volviera resignado de sus pesquisas, al notar a Mirajane y Erza sonreírse, cómplices y malévolas.

─¡Ustedes dos son malvadas! ─Acusó Happy mientras se ocultaba de ambas magas tras una silla, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no ser alcanzado por ellas nunca.

─Gracias por el cumplido, Happy.

* * *

><p>Lucy caminó contenta por el borde de ladrillos del río, mientras Natsu la tomaba firmemente de la mano a su lado, empleando su otra mano para cargar la caja de la famosa tarta que la rubia había comprado. Ella se soltó despacio del agarre de su <em>nakama<em> mientras se sacaba los zapatos en ese momento y los cargaba con una de las manos, antes de echarse a correr con poca velocidad por el borde, siendo seguida por la mirada del _Salamander_ que se sonrió divertido al verla a ella.

La maga de espíritus estelares no podía decir que había quedado su tarde arruinada luego de los comentarios de Erza y Mirajane, que si bien le habían dado material para pensar, no podían opacar la alegría que Natsu había instalado en su corazón esa tarde.

Nada más comenzando con la forma en que la defendió del bastardo que tiró su tarta de moras nada más saliendo de la pastelería y que se le insinuó en la cara del mago de fuego. Claro, no era que ella no supiese defenderse (como si la marca de Fairy Tail en el dorso de su mano no fuese suficiente amenaza), pero además de eso, Natsu accedió a comprarle una tarta nueva.

Ella regresó sobre sus pasos para ir cerca del mago, siguiendo claramente dirección a su departamento. Entonces él habló mientras se frotaba el estómago con la mano ahora libre y habló─. ¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy, Lucy?

─¿Vamos? Al menos _yo_ voy a preparar curry con arroz para la cena de hoy. No tengo idea de que será lo que tú y Happy cenarán hoy.

─¡Oye! Te defendí de ese sujeto en la pastelería. Al menos merezco que me prepares la cena.

─¿Disculpa? Podía defenderme sola. Claramente no necesitaba tu ayuda ─Se defendió Lucy mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente al _dragon slayer_ y, dirigiéndole una sucia pero divertida mirada, lo apuntó con su dedo índice hasta que chocó con el torso de él.

─¿Acaso no viste cómo te miraba ese bastardo? Por supuesto que te salvé de que un imbécil como ese quisiera ponerte la mano encima.

─¡Pero en primer lugar, fue tu culpa que chocara con él y que mi tarta se arruinara! ─Contraatacó ella sin dejar de verle con ese gesto adusto y luego Natsu siseó despacio mientras se cruzaba de brazos, indignado por la forma en que ella se rehusaba.

─Pero te compré otra, ¿o no? ─Y justo al concluir aquella oración con ese puchero indignado propio de un niño pequeño, los labios de Lucy se ensancharon en una alegre sonrisa en el instante en que sintió la mano femenina alborotarle el cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño─. ¡Hey!

─Curry con arroz está bien, ¿verdad? ─La maga de los espíritus estelares se inclinó más cerca de él en espera de aprobación y luego se alejó despacio para retomar el camino.

En ese momento, las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido, que no les dio tiempo ni a Natsu ni a Lucy entender qué había ocurrido con exactitud. Ella pisó algo desagradable, haciéndola saltar y resbalar, casi a punto de caer al río, cuando el _dragon slayer_ se lanzó contra ella, atajándola con su mano libre en la caída y apresándola alrededor de la cintura de manera gentil, acercándola a su cuerpo _mucho_.

Lucy tardó unos instantes en recuperarse del susto. Para cuando tuvo la fuerza y el valor de alzar la cabeza, notó que su rostro se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del de Natsu, pero aquello no pareció ponerla nerviosa.

─Definitivamente Mira-san y Erza tienen razón.

─¿Ah? ¿Exactamente en qué? ¿En lo torpe que eres, mujer? ─Natsu evocó la conversación de esa tarde y luego bufó, indignado─. Tch. ¡Ellas se equivocan! Yo puedo conseguir la pareja que sea cuando sea.

─Tal vez. ─Concedió Lucy mientras apretaba entre sus manos un poco de la tela de la ropa del Salamander─. Pero definitivamente yo no podré conseguir un novio contigo tan cerca. ─Y sus mejillas se colorearon despacio, sin pudor ni timidez, sólo siendo Lucy.

No era la primera vez que ellos dos estaban tan cerca. Ni la primera vez que se tomaban de manos o se abrazaban, o se dedicaban esas miradas tan intensas que Lucy sentía que se derretiría en cualquier momento. Era simplemente que ninguno de los dos había notado hasta ahora esa nueva dinámica entre ellos hasta que Mirajane y Erza lo habían mencionado.

─No necesitas un novio teniéndome a mí, Lucy. ─La sorpresa en el rostro de Lucy se hizo evidente mientras las mejillas se le enrojecían con fiereza y luego se soltaba del agarre del _dragon slayer_, con timidez.

Generalmente, Natsu no daba la impresión de que pensara claramente las cosas del corazón, ni siquiera estaba segura de que tuviera la madurez para hacerlo. Por esa razón, a la maga de espíritus estelares le sorprendió el argumento de _Salamander_, que parecía tener en claro que su interacción ya no era de mejores amigos.

Porque hasta Natsu sabía lo que significaba tomar a Lucy de las manos como lo hizo en ese preciso momento y observándola con la intensidad con que lo hacía, la maga sintió que su cerebro hacía corto circuito y se apagaba.

Y con la poca cordura que le quedaba, aceptó─. Tal vez.

Les tomó unos momentos más tener la fuerza de voluntad para separarse de la suerte de acercamiento que habían tenido en tan solo unos instantes. No fue sino hasta que escuchó a uno de sus vecinos, el que solía andar en bote por el río, llamarlos con cierta aprehensión por la forma tan cercana en que se encontraban ella y Natsu; que ambos se soltaron y decidieron continuar su camino al departamento de ella, tomados de las manos.

Ninguno de los dos se sintió incómodo, de vuelta. Natsu tuvo incluso el atrevimiento de seguir insistiendo sobre la comida y la suerte de agradecimiento que le debía la rubia maga por comprarle una nueva tarta. Ella lo empujó por el camino alegando que pagaría, pero sólo por esa ocasión.

Lucy y Natsu reconocieron (el segundo no sin cierta reticencia) que algo tenían de ciertas las palabras de Erza, más temprano en el día. Al final, de manera imperceptible para ambos, cayeron en la cuenta de que su relación no era de _mejores amigos_ y hace mucho había dejado de serlo. Y la maga pensó, cuando llegaba a su casa junto al mago de cabellos rosáceos, que no eran ellos quienes debían definir lo que realmente eran, porque ambos lo tenían bastante claro en realidad a pesar de no haberlo expresado en palabras.

Con una sonrisa, Lucy entró a su departamento seguida de Natsu, quien se detuvo junto a ella y le dedicó una profusa mirada, antes de intercambiar sonrisas traviesas y cómplices.

Sería su secreto, _por ahora_. En tanto Mira y Erza lo descubrían.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PS.<strong>_ ¿Qué les puedo decir? Me encanta el NaLu y me encantan este tipo de oneshot :D probablemente este oneshot tenga una continuación en otro oneshot, aunque yo les diría que no pierdan de vista, porque tengo la manía de vincular mis fanfics entre sí :P

Sus comentarios sobre el IC en los personajes, en cuanto a la narración y la redacción, son muy valiosos :D no sean tímidos o tímidas :D no muerdo y así me emociono y sigo escribiendo más :D

Nos estamos leyendo prontísimo :D y a quienes han estado leyendo mis fanfics de este fandom: _Silent Jealousy, Rain drops, Lucy, Long distance call, Motion sickness, Mariposas_ y este, tengan por seguro que pronto estarán recibiendo respuestas a toooooodos sus reviews :D!

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
